White Moon, Dark Snow
by lovely.vampire101
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro is an Elder who is saved by Kurosaki Ichigo. Years later, they meet again and start to feel feelings for each other. Soon an Elder is killed, creatures are turning, and they are being hunted...Full summary inside! Pairs:IchiHitsu
1. Prologue

**Hey peeps! This is my second story! Yay! (silence) Anyway things will be confusing here but in the first chapter it will explain a lot. So relax, read, and enjoy!**

**Title: White Moon, Dark Snow**

**Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro is an Elder whose life is saved by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo. Years later, they meet again and feeling start to bloom. In the midst of this, a Elder is killed, creatures are starting to turn, and Ichigo and Toshiro are being hunted.**

**Rating: M (language, content, in future lemons, etc.)**

**Pairings: IchixHitsu (duh), others**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. If I did...a lot of smut guys. A lot of smut.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prologue**_

Rain was pounding down into the street, making those who were out outside run for shelter. The streets were silent, devoid of any life. Except for two figures that were running.

It was obvious to any one looking that the other was chasing the smaller of the two. The boy that was being chased had white hair, and was wearing casual clothes and a long black trench coat. He was clutching his left shoulder as he ran through the street, desperately trying to find a way to escape his pursuer.

Looking to his right and seeing an alley, he quickly turned and ran down it. Stopping, he looked out to the street to see if his pursuer had followed him. Heaving a relieved sigh, he slid down the wall and sat down.

He took this time to examine his wounded shoulder. He cursed softly when he felt the poison slowly enter his blood stream. 'How could I have let this happen?!' he thought with anger. 'I need to find a Healer and fast.'

However, before he could even get up, he felt a presence in the entryway to the alley. Looking he found no one but before he could turn he felt a something sharp pressed against his neck.

Narrowing his eyes, he turned his teal-colored eyes to his left. The man in front of him was no ordinary human. He realized that immediately. He realized that his pursuer was from the Hueco Mundo, the demon realm and home to those who betrayed the Council. He knew that the moment he met the man's red-eyed gaze.

Growling in his throat, he asked, "What do you want, traitor?"

At that the creature chuckled. "What do I want? Well let's see. You are just walking alone and you have a wonderful scent. So it made me wonder." His eyes started to glow and he smiled, revealing two sharp canines. The white haired boy couldn't help but groan inwardly. 'A vampire huh? No wonder I was wounded so easily.'

"Does your blood taste the same as the scent? Or completely different? So I just _knew _I had to see." He continued, licking his lips.

The boy curled his lip in disgust. "How disgraceful." he sneered. "You have fallen so low has to attack anybody with good smelling blood huh? Like I said before, how disgraceful."

At that the vampire growled angrily. "Don't talk back to me! You are only prey!"

At that the boy slapped the knife holding hand away from his neck and turned his teal eyes to glare at him. Hissing, he said, "How dare you! I am NO one's prey!"

Baring his fangs at the vampire, he swiped out with his claw-like hands. Unfortunately it was with his injured arm.

Surprised, the vampire jumped back a little. He looked into his eyes and his own widened. "You… You are one of the council members and captains of Gotei 13!" he said, shocked.

At that the boy gave a small nod. "Very good. You still have a brain after all." he said, hate laced into his tone.

The red-eyed vampire looked at him for a moment before he gave a smile. "Well this is perfect! If I kill you and drink your blood, I'll have endless power!"

The boy stared at him with no emotion on his face or in his eyes. In fact, staring at him, he almost pitied him. But he didn't, keyword being 'almost'.

However, before he could take a step towards the young boy, he suddenly stopped, his eyes going wide. Before the boy's eyes he fell to the side in a heap, not moving. Slowly he moved his eyes to where he was standing before he fell.

In his spot was a young boy, who looked to be in his late teens. He was putting away a knife that no doubt killed the vampire. But the white haired boy wasn't looking at that. He was looking at his face.

His face, from what he could tell, had a tan hue to it, had strong, sharp features. His eyes were a chocolate brown that was swirling with some kind of emotion the younger couldn't identify. But his hair was really interesting. Even in the darkness of night the teal-eyed teen could tell that the older had bright orange hair.

He was suddenly snapped out of his daze when the teen crouched in front of him. Jerking back the white haired teen let out a small hiss in warning, not sure if this boy was friend or foe. For a moment he forgot about his shoulder but the moment he hit the wall behind him pain made him remember.

"It's alright." The orange haired boy said. His voice was very masculine sounding, and the teal-eyed boy couldn't help but shudder. "I won't hurt you." He continued.

At that the small boy snorted. "Yeah right. I just saw you kill that vampire. How do I know you won't kill me too?"

The teen rolled his eyes. "I won't kill you. You are one of the council members of Gotei 13 right?" When the younger nodded, he continued. "Okay then. What would the point be of me killing you? Now be quiet so I can heal your injury."

At that orange haired teen moved toward him slowly, indicating that he was going to harm the young council member. When the boy made no move to get away he continued until he was able to see the shoulder. Pulling back the coat and shirt he cursed when he saw the wound.

The edges were black and red, as if he was burned. Blood was pouring out in small streams. Looking closer he could see smoke rising from the wound, which meant that whatever was in the bullet was very poisonous.

Breathing slowly through his nose, the white haired boy looked down when he heard fabric ripping. He watched as his rescuer ripped some bandages to cover his wound. His eyes widened however when the teen started murmuring words. Lifting a finger he made a symbol over the wound. The wound started glowing and before the small boy's very eyes, the bullet that was imbedded in his shoulder started to come out. Once the bullet was fully out the teen made another symbol and said another spell. The wound started glowing faintly. While that was happening, the teen started wrapping the bandage around the boy's shoulder.

Once he was done he sat back with a sigh. "How does that feel?" he asked, exhaustion evident in his voice.

Shocked teal eyes rose up to meet brown. "You're a Healer," he said, disbelief coloring his tone.

"Yes, I am. Very good. Now, how does your arm feel?" the teen asked, sarcasm evident.

Scowling at his tone, the white haired boy replied, "Good. And there is no need for sarcasm."

"Alright. Sorry."

Looking at the Healer, he asked, "May I ask your name? I want to know the name of the one who saved my life."

Brown orbs blinked, then, smiling, the teen said, "Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. And may I ask your name?"

Teal orbs stared at him, shocked for no one had really ever asked him for his name before. "It's Toshiro. Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Nodding, Ichigo said, "Nice to meet you, Toshiro."

If they only knew the dangers they would face.

* * *

**So begins the journey. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay guys. Chapter 1. If you have any questions about anything, just leave it in a review and I'll answer it to the best of my ability. These chapters may be long or short so depending on the length I have no idea when I'll update. But it will be soon! Oh, and just so you guys know, next weekend, on the 21 to the 23, I will be in Sacramento attending the Anime Con so I might update ealier that week but I'm not sure since I start school monday. (junior. yay...) So ya. Read and enjoy folks!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kurosaki Ichigo let out a small sigh as he sat up in his bed, running tan hands through his bright orange hair. 'Why am I having that dream again?' he thought in frustration. Slowly getting out of his bed, Ichigo made his way to the small kitchen in his apartment. Standing at a height of 5'7", Ichigo was quite tall for his age. He had tanned skin, bright orange hair that often drew attention, and not for good reasons either, and brown eyes that were like the color of chocolate.

Walking to the counter to put on some coffee, Ichigo looked at the calendar hanging up on his wall. Not seeing anything there that was important, Ichigo decided that he would just stay home. Just as he got a small cup of coffee, the phone rang. Letting out an irritating sigh, Ichigo went to go pick up the phone.

"Moshi moshi." (A/N: 'Hello' on the telephone in Japanese.)

"_Hi Kurosaki-kun!" _a voice yelled on the other end.

"Hi Inoue." Ichigo said, not quite hiding the smile that crept on his face. Inoue Orihime was an old of Ichigo's from their high school days. Orihime was 5'7" in height, had dark orange hair, and doe brown eyes. She had a nack for making the weirdest and most dangerous tasting food in the world, and she had a HUGE bosom, which, unfortunately for her, gave her a lot of admirers. And, like Ichigo, she's a Healer as well.

"What's up?" he asked, as took a small sip of his coffee.

"_I was calling to remind you about the Healers Council meeting today." _Orihime laughed when she heard spluttering on the other end.

"What?! That's today? Shit I thought it was tomorrow!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"_No it's today. I thought you wrote it down?"_ she asked, laughter in her voice.

"I did! I just don't know what I did with the date…" Ichigo said.

_"Well good thing I called you then. It's at the same place we usually have our meetings, but it's going to start earlier since there's also an Elders meeting."_ Orihime said.

Ichigo let out a sigh as he ran another hand through his hair. "Okay. So at what time do I have to be there?"

_"Ano (A/N: Japanese for 'Um')…ten o'clock."_ She said.

"Okay. Thanks." Ichigo said.

_"No problem! I'll see you there!"_ she said.

"Okay. See ya." Ichigo said before he hung up. Looking at the clock, he realized he had two hours till the meeting. Finishing his coffee, Ichigo went in to his room to get out his Healer robe that he knew he would have to wear. Looking out of the window next to his bed before he went to go take a shower, he wonder how that person in his dream was doing.

X

"So basically, you are telling me, that not only that you let the creature escape…you helped in doing so?!" a voice asked in suppressed anger.

"H-hai…"

There was an irritated sigh, then the person that had spoken first said, "Then you know what this means. I understand that you knew the person before they changed," he waited a beat. When there was no reply he continued, "but understand that when they change, they forget who they were. For you to not only let them escape but help in doing so forces me to make a tough decision. One I'm sure you know.

The trembling man bent his head low. "I will accept any punishment you seem fit taicho-san."

"I will take into account your services though, Asayo. You have shown great loyalty and the ability to use your resources to your advantage. Not only that but you have shown to put other's needs before your own." A pause. "I will only charge with lack of security. You will spend 6 months in isolation. You are dismissed."

The man looked shocked before he said, with great relief and gratitude, "Arigato taicho-san!"

Hitsugaya Toshiro watched as two guards took the man he had been talking to away. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he let out a small sigh. 'Why did this have to happen today?' he thought in irritation.

Standing he walked over to a large window to look out at the estate's garden. Despite popular belief, vampires could, indeed, stand sunlight. Newly made vampires, however, get irritated by the sun and get third degree burns. After a few decades though, they could stand to go out in sunlight and do whatever they wanted.

Standing at 5'1", Hitsugaya was considered the smallest, shortest, and youngest of the Elders. He had snow-white hair that was considered unusual to most, teal eyes that could look like glaciers when they wanted to and pale skin.

"Taicho!"

Letting out another sigh, this one filled with exasperation more than anything, turned from the window to the door where the yell came from. Standing in the doorway was his second in command, Matsumoto Rangiku. Matsumoto was 5'7" with strawberry blonde hair. Her eyes were gray and the most noticeable feature about her was her enormous chest.

"Yes Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya said, sitting down at his desk to look through some papers.

"You do realize there is a meeting today right?" she asked, a smile one her face.

Looking up from what he was doing, he replied, "Yes I do. And I also know Unohana-taicho went ahead since the Healers had a meeting as well."

At that she pouted. "Aw taicho! I was gonna tell you!"

Teal eyes rolled in their sockets. "Whatever. Just leave me alone so I can work."

Smiling, Matsumoto nodded. "Hai hai. I'll let you work. See you later taicho." Walking out of her taicho's office, she smiled. Knowing all about the incident with her taicho seven years ago, concerning a well known Healer's son, she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

She practically skipped down the hall. The Healers meeting would end right when the Elder's would start. Coming to her destination, she let out a small giggle. Meaning that her taicho would get to see his rescuer from all those years ago…

X

Ichigo tried not to let his irritation show on his face, though it was becoming very difficult. Some of the council members were just plain stupid! He swore some them asked the same questions every two goddamn fucking minutes! It was insane!

Letting out an inward sigh of irritation, Ichigo let his mind wander for a moment, though he kept one ear open, so when they asked him something he would be able to answer.

He wondered why he had that dream after all these years. That incident happened seven years ago. He doubts that the person in said dream would even remember him. Shrugging his shoulders so that it looked to others he was relieving stiffness, Ichigo thought about the boy in his dream. He wondered if he was doing well.

"We should start finding a cure for them! If we find one, we can save many people's loved ones." One of the members said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. They were talking about finding a cure for those that have Changed. Ichigo, in a way, could understand where they were coming from. He let out a small inaudible sigh.

"Is there something you would like to add Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo looked up at the person who had spoken. The one who asked was Unohana-san, the head Healer and one of the Gotei 13 Elders. She was very young looking, which was granted to her by the head Elder Yamamoto for her help saving a lot of lives a thousand years ago.

"Yes. Say we do find a cure," Ichigo began, looking around the table at the other council members. "What would happen to those that have accepted their loved ones departure? And how will we know if it works? The only way we will find out is if we capture a Hollow. That, in itself, is dangerous. And if we succeed in capturing one, we must take into account their species, since all species' are differnet." Ichigo said, proposing interesting questions.

It was silent for a few moments, until Unohana spoke. "That is very interesting Kurosaki-san. And he is right." She said, looking to the member that had suggested a cure. "If we somehow managed to capture a Hollow, what will happen to them? We would have to capture all the different Hollows. Meaning all the shapeshifters, werewolves, vampires, Wolf-folk, sorcerers, witches, etc."

Many members nodded their heads at this. The council member that had suggested it was fuming. "We can't just give up on them!"

Unohana turned cold eyes towards him. "I know that, Imano-san. Nor can we put our lives on the line for something that may or may not work."

Standing, the one known as Imano spoke. "You won't do it merely because that boy" –he pointed to Ichigo- "suggested not to do so! He doesn't know what it is like losing a loved to the Hollow!"

Narrowing brown orbs, Ichigo said, "Yes, I do. So before you point fingers and start blaming someone, get your information correct."

Laughing, Imano said, "You know nothing! Nothing I say! Unohana-san, just reconsider and –"

"I will not." Unohana interjected. "I will not stand by while you insult Kurosaki-san. Not only is he a valued and trusted council member, he has saved many lives do to his training. Not only that but he is his father's and mother's son. And since his fathers is a valued member as well, I do believe he would not take kindly to you insulting his family."

Standing, she continued, "Imano, you are hereby removed from the Healer's council." As Imano just stared, she continued. "You will also be removed of your Healer powers. You are dismissed."

Sitting back down, Unohana was about to talk again when Imano interrupted. "How dare you! What gives you the right or privilege to –"

Turning cold eyes towards him, Unohana said in a cold voice, "You will not speak to me that way. You are forgetting that not only am I head Healer of this council; I am one of the 13 Elders as well. I said you are dismissed Imano."

Spluttering, Imano was lead out by two guards assigned to protect Unohana. When he was out of earshot, Unohana turned towards the other members and gave a smile. "I am sorry for that. Please forgive me."

Ichigo gave a small smile when he saw the other members just merely nodding and mumbling 'No problem.' After all, what she said was true. Ichigo and his father were the most valued council members, besides Unohana and her second in command, Kotetsu Isane.

"Speaking of your father, where is he, Kurosaki-san?" Unohana asked, looking at him.

Blinking, Ichigo wondered what she meant when he realized that his father was, indeed, not there. "Unfortunately, due to an emergency at home, he could not make it. He sends his apologies, Unohana-san."

Concerned, Unohana said, "Emergency? What happened?"

"It seems that my sisters have fallen ill. And due to the fact that they rarely take ill, my father stayed home." Ichigo explained.

"Oh my. How long have they been sick?" Unohana wondered.

"Since last Thursday I believe." Ichigo said, worry seeping into his tone.

"I see. If it is alright, after the Elders meeting I would like to come by and take a look at them and see if I can figure out what's wrong." Unohana asked.

Taken aback at the request, Ichigo gaped like a fish before he answered. "It's fine! I mean, of course. If you like, during the Elders meeting I can call him and let him know you are coming by."

Smiling, Unohana nodded. "If you don't mind. Now," she said, moving onto the other topics. Giving an inward sigh, Ichigo tuned out the rest of the meeting and his mind once more went onto the boy he met…

X

Ichigo let out a relieved sigh as he and Orihime exited the room they had their meeting in. Moving his neck side to side to relieve the kinks, he gave a small smile.

"Phew. Glad that's over. I thought I was going to die of boredom!" he said, exaggerated.

"That was a boring meeting." Orihime agreed. "I can't believe they brought up the cure again." Shaking her head, she continued walking with Ichigo. "I mean, I understand where they're coming from, but I just don't see it happening I suppose."

Ichigo just nodded in response. It was true. Many people believe that since they can heal almost anything, they can heal those that have Changed to Hollow. But that wasn't the case. It seems those that have really studied, like him, Orihime, their friend Ishida, Isane, and Unohana, they know what would happen if they Changed back.

"Can you wait a moment Inoue? I have to call my dad." Ichigo said, walking over to a secluded spot.

"Of course, Kurosaki-kun. I'll be waiting over in the restaurant." She said, then walked over to the restaurant that allowed them to eat after a meeting, since they usually ended around lunch.

Pulling his cell-phone out of his pocket, Ichigo dialed his dad's home number. Waiting a few seconds, Ichigo merely gazed at nothing. Until, finally, the ringing stopped.

_"Kurosaki Clinic. This is Isshin. How may I help you?"_ a voice asked. Ichigo smiled.

"Hey dad. It's me."

_"Ichigo! How are you my son?! How was the meeting?!"_ his father asked in his usual perky way.

"I'm fine and the meeting went well. Listen, I need to ask you something. Well, more like tell you something." Ichigo, said, looking over and seeing Orihime sitting by herself, looking at a menu.

_"Of course my son. How may I help?"_

"Unohana-san asked why you weren't in the meeting and I told her. She's concerned about Karin and Yuzu and she said she was going to come by. I told her I'd call you to let you know."

There was a small pause, then his father spoke up. _"I see. That is really gracious of her. Tell her I would be happy to have her at my home. Is she there?"_

"No. She is in an elder meeting. They decided to have one the same day as us so she had the Healer meeting moved up. When she's done I'll tell her."

_"Thank you. So how are you doing son? And don't tell me nothing again."_

"I'm fine. Really dad. I'm just sort of tired. Listen I gotta go. Inoue is sitting by herself at the restaurant and she looks like she's about to swallow something. I'll call you later okay? Tell Yuzu and Karin I love them and I'll try and see them soon."

_"Bye son. Have a good day!"_

Flipping his phone closed and chuckling, Ichigo made his way over to Orihime to have some food, and to catch up some more with his old friend.

X

Ichigo looked up at the sound of people exiting a room. Standing up, he walked over to where they were exiting. Standing to the side, Ichigo waited in silence as he looked for Unohana. Spotting her easily among the crowd, Ichigo stayed where he was. When some of the Elders left, he made his way over to her. Noticing that she was talking to someone, he merely waited for her finish. He silently took a look around as he waited.

Noticing that their meeting room was exactly like theirs, he suddenly wondered what they talked about. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when a voice spoke.

"Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo blinked a few times before he realized that Unohana was talking to him. Blush lightly staining his cheeks, Ichigo dipped his head in a small nod then said, "Gomen. I was thinking about something." Pretending to just notice that she was talking to someone else, Ichigo said, "Gomen. I didn't know you were busy. If you like I can wait."

At that Unohana shook her head. "No. That is all right. What is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

"I called my father like you asked. He said he would be honored to have you this evening." Ichigo said, trying very hard not to look at the person she was talking to a moment ago.

Nodding her approval, Unohana said, "Arigato. I'm sorry to ask that of you."

Looking startled, Ichigo said nothing for a few seconds before he said, "It's alright. It was no problem Unohana-san."

Giving him a smile, Unohana turned her head slightly to look at her companion. "I'm being rude. I didn't introduce you two." Turning her head back around, she said, "Kurosaki-san I would like you to meet a fellow Elder. Kurosaki-san, meet the 10th Elder and leader of the 10th division, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

The moment Unohana said that name time stopped for Ichigo. Hitsugaya…Toshiro…? As in the same Hitsugaya Toshiro from seven years ago? No way…but yet it may be true. He was, after all, a vampire. Turning his head so that he could look, he dipped his head in a small bow that was customary of all creatures if they meet an Elder. Looking up from his bow, Ichigo's breath caught in his throat.

Standing before him was indeed the vampire he met all those years ago. He had gotten taller Ichigo noted and looked just a little older too, but at that thought he slapped himself mentally. Before he could think further, Unohana introduced him to the Elder.

"And this, Hitsugaya-san, Kurosaki Ichigo, one of the most respected Healers and 4th seat of the Healer's council." Unohana said, her smile radiating pride in a motherly way. Ichigo squirmed at that comment and blushed a little more.

The Elder, meanwhile, was having his own thoughts. Kurosaki Ichigo? That was the same name from seven years ago. Was he the same boy? Looking over Unohana (in a sense) he saw that he was, indeed, the boy from seven years ago that saved his life. His shoulder ached as if the memory alone could reopen the wound. Toshiro remembered that after his wound had healed, he returned the bandages with a small note saying his thanks.

In a way it was rude, but for some reason he was embarrassed to show his face to him. Looking at him now, he dimly noted that he had matured. His features were a bit more hardened, but still looked rounded. The bright hair that he often unconsciously thought about was just as bright as ever. When he realized he was being stared at, he forced down his blush and said, "I know. We have met before."

One brow raised, Unohana said, "Really?" She looked at Ichigo for a moment before her eyes widened in understanding. "So you were the one that healed Hitsugaya-san's wound." She watched in amusement as Ichigo's face turned pink.

"Um…y-yes?" he uncertainly.

Unohana smiled. "Don't sound so uncertain Kurosaki-san. I was merely shocked that's all. I knew you were talented even at such a young age but I did not realize how talented. Though I shouldn't be surprised, since you became a council member at the young age of 16."

Hitsugaya rose a brow at this statement; a council member at 16? That was interesting. He looked over at the mentioned boy, noticing he was blushing.

"You became a council member at 16?" Hitsugaya asked, his surprise showing in his teal orbs.

Ichigo nodded, his blush fading a little. "Yes. I was approached by Unohana-san and was asked to join the council. I declined at first but a few months later accepted."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. He declined? As far as he knew, no one had ever refused an offer to be a part of a council. Besides himself of course.

At that moment, Ichigo felt his phone vibrate. Looking down as he opened it to see who was calling him, he saw that it was the hospital. Flipping it close he looked apologetic at Unohana and Hitsugaya. "Sorry, but I have to go." Ichigo said. Bowing to both Elders he said, "I'll see you soon Unohana-san and it was nice seeing you again, Hitsugaya-san."

"It was nice seeing you too, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya said, watching him walk away, then raise a brow when he saw someone bump into him. He turned to Unohana who had a small smile on her face, like a mother proud of her son.

"I must say, I did not expect this." Unohana said, looking at Hitsugaya.

"Expect what?" Hitsugaya asked, wondering where this conversation was going.

"For you two to know each other so well." Unohana commented.

"We don't." Hitsugaya said, forehead creasing in confusion.

"Oh? Perhaps I misread then." Unohana said, laughter dancing in her eyes. "I must go now. I will see you soon, Hitsugaya-san."

Bowing to him as a fellow Elder, Unohana walked in the direction of the restaurant. Hitsugaya watched her before he too turned to leave.

"Taicho!"

Hitsugaya stopped when he heard Matsumoto calling him. "What is it Matsumoto?" he asked, beginning to walk again.

"I was coming over here to remind of the new recruits we're receiving this afternoon. You have to be there to welcome them." She said, making her strides a little shorter so she could walk behind him.

Hitsugaya let out a small sigh, wanting nothing more than to take a quick nap. Catching something from the corner of his eye, Hitsugaya stopped and looked, noticing something on the floor. Walking over to it, he bent down to pick it up.

"What is it taicho?" Matsumoto asked, her eyes shining in curiosity.

"I'm not sure…" Hitsugaya said examining the thing he had picked up. It was a gold pin, the kind where you put on the front of your shirt. It was a circle, and inside was a snake, wrapped around a pole with wings beside its head. It was the sign for medicine to humans, but also the sign for Healers.

"It seems to be a Healer pin." Hitsugaya said. Turning over, he saw the initials I.K. and a small symbol underneath it. It was two crescent moons, where the curves were connected, and a mask like shape on top of it. 'It seems Kurosaki dropped his pin.' Hitsugaya thought, eyeing the symbol with curiosity. 'I guess I'll have to find him and give it to him. And that means seeing him again as well.' Hitsugaya did not realize he was smiling as he thought those words.

* * *

**Wow. Already feeling for each other? Before you say anything it will be explained. So don't flame, review please! And don't just 'Favorite' it or something! Click the button!**

**Click it....CLICK IT I SAY!!!! AND REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! *silence* Um, ya it's been a while, heh heh. *nervously scratches head* But it's been really hard to write what with school and the fact that my mom never leaves me alone. And I mean NEVER. So ya. I'll just let you guys read the chapter. Oh, and something happens. :) Oh, and I'm looking for a beta so if anyone is interested PM me and let me know! Thanks!**

**Oh, and MAJOR NOTE RIGHT HERE!!! I have been thinking and I was wondering if you guys would like this fic to be a mpreg fic? If so vote on my poll. I will put up and leave up for 2 weeks. Just so you know this story can either be a normal fic or a mpreg fic. If you have any questions just leave it in a review or PM me.**

**Warnings: Language...thats it.**

**Disclaimer: Three words: DON'T OWN BLEACH.**

"speech" - talking

'speech' - thinking

_"speech"_ - Spirit companion talking to their masters

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm telling you I didn't lose it!" Ichigo cried for the umpteenth time that day.

"And I'm telling you, you must have. How else can you explain the disappearance of it?" Kuchiki Rukia said.

They were currently looking for Ichigo's Healer pin, a pin which symbolizes that he is a certified Healer recognized by the Healer council and the Elders. Helping him look for such a thing was his friend, and vampire/sorceress, Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia was short for her age, [lol XP] standing at 4"5', she had black hair with one strand hanging between her violet eyes. She was kind but had a very nasty temper. One that Ichigo had been on the receiving end many times.

"I'm telling you Rukia that I didn't lose it! I had it in my pocket this morning, I went to the meeting, ate with Orihime, talked to Unohana-san, and Hitsugaya-san, walked away…" Ichigo trailed off as he thought. What did he do with it?!

Rukia let out a sigh that made her hair go up. "I don't know what to tell you Ichigo. You need that pin or else you can't get in to the party tomorrow night."

She was right Ichigo knew. Tomorrow night was the night of the annual ball held by the Elders. They had one every year. For what Ichigo didn't know. All he knew was that every council member of the different councils had to attend, and the family members of said council members and the Elders.

Rukia was of the latter, since her older brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, was the 6th Elder and captain. She was also part of the Sorceress council as well so either way, she would have to attend anyway.

Running a hand through his orange hair, Ichigo let out an indignant huff and sat down on his bed. They were at his apartment, searching everywhere for his pin. "It doesn't matter anyways. I'm gonna get in anyways since my dad is pat of the council too."

Rukia shook her and rolled her eyes. "You idiot. You still need to present it. You know they always have guards near the council table and if you just walk up there without your pin you'll get kicked out."

Ichigo let out a groan and fell back on his bed. "You're right. What am I going to do?" he groaned as he slung an arm over his eyes.

"I don't know. You're on your own." Rukia said, sitting on a chair.

"Hmpf. You're a lot of help. Why did I call you over here?" he wondered to himself.

"I don't know. You still have tomorrow." Rukia said, cupping her face in her hands.

"Hmmm…I'm off duty too…" he said, thinking about it.

Rukia jumped at that. "You aren't working tomorrow?" she asked.

Ichigo lifted his head to look at her. "No. They said I was working too hard and deserved a small break so they gave me a few days off." He said grudgingly.

Rukia bit back a laugh. "You mean you were _forced_ to take a few days off?" she said, her eyes shining with mirth.

"Yes." Ichigo said, sitting up.

Before she could say anything else a phone ringing was heard. Ichigo knew it wasn't his or his house phone, so he looked at Rukia, who was fumbling in her small bag for it. He rolled his eyes at the scene. He had _no_ idea why girls liked big bags if they couldn't find anything in it half the time. He voiced this once to Rukia and she just looked at him as if he were the crazy one.

"Moshi moshi?" she said, dumping her bag on Ichigo's desk.

Ichigo watched as she went through a variety of emotions on her face. First there was confusion, then disbelief, then anger, then downright fury.

"Tell them to wait till I get there! Or find Hinamori and ask her to fix it!" she yelled into the small device.

Ichigo winced, feeling sorry for the poor fellow on the receiving end of the phone.

"Well call me if you can't find her then." She paused, then took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose in impatience. "I'll be there in 10 minutes tops."

She closed her phone with a snap and stuffed it into her bag angrily. Ichigo watched this in bemused silence, not daring to laugh until she was away at wherever she was needed.

"What happened?" he asked, amazed with himself that he was able to keep his voice controlled.

"What happened?" she repeated, looking at him now, "What happened is that the _fools_ at the Academy decided to practice their Kido spells without a council member or teacher present! And you know what else?" she paused, then continued as if she wasn't expecting an answer, "They blow up half of the Academy! That's what!" she finished.

Ichigo blinked and waited a few moments before speaking to her. "So now you have to clean up their mess?" he guessed.

"Yes. Me. Or Hinamori." She said in a huff. Standing up, she shouldered her bag and walked out. Ichigo followed her down the hall into the living room all the way to the door. She was obviously upset, Ichigo noted. Her aura seemed to radiate pain upon any who dare even talk to her.

"I guess I'll see you later Rukia." Ichigo said as she opened the door.

Letting her anger subside for a moment, she said, "Ya. See ya."

"Thanks. I mean, we didn't find it but thanks for helping me." Ichigo said as he held the door open.

Rukia turned around to give him a small smile. "No problem. I know how much it means to you." Turning back around she walked down the hall towards the elevators. Ichigo watched her till she entered the elevator.

Closing the door with a small click, he leaned against the door with a small sigh. 'Now. Where else to look?' he wondered.

X

Hitsugaya let out a small sigh as he went through his paperwork. He was currently looking at different reports from the scouts he sent out to see if there was any trouble in the city. Heaving out another sigh, he put the papers he had already signed into a pile. From the looks of it, he had about ten more papers to go. He was just about to start on that small pile when the door to his division office slammed open.

Looking up in confusion and fury, he wondered who would dare come in here unannounced and so rudely. Toshiro was about to bark something when he saw who it was, though it still didn't help the situation.

"Matsumoto! What the hell are you doing?" Toshiro demanded when he saw his second in command enter the room.

"I just came in here to give you what you wanted." She said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

At once Toshiro's anger subsided and he reached out to take the papers she had in her hand. "Thank you Matsumoto. You may leave."

He was just about to go over them when he realized that she didn't leave. "May I help you with something else?" he asked, sarcasm interlaced into his tone.

She stood there for a few more seconds before she asked, "May I ask why you don't just send someone to go take it to him? Why do you have to do it yourself?"

"I want to ask him something in person. Is there something wrong with that?" he asked, trying very hard to fight the blush that wanted to crawl up his neck and into his face.

"I was just wondering taicho. It's not like you." She said, giggling like a fangirl inwardly.

Trying to hold down his blush now becoming impossible, he said, "Whatever. Just go and ask the driver to get the car ready."

Now bursting into full-blown giggles, she said in a singsong fashion, "Hai taicho!"

Once she walked out of the room, he groaned and hit his head on his desk. 'Why did I have to have _her_ as my second-in-command?' he thought.

X

"Where the fuck is it?! This is fucking ridiculous!" Ichigo shouted with fury. He was currently in his office at the hospital and trying to find his Healer pin. He thought it would be here if not anywhere else.

"This is total BULL SHIT!!!" Ichigo cried, slamming his hands down onto his desk. The nurses and other doctors/Healers looked at the open door with curiosity and amusement. It was a widely known fact that Ichigo never really cursed and when he did, well, he must be in a high state of emotion.

"Where is it?!"

"Where is what Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked from the doorway.

Ichigo looked up when he heard her speak. "I can't find my Healer pin!"

Trying very hard to hide her smile, Orihime said, "Are you positive it's not at home?"

Nodding vigorously, Ichigo began to look through his drawers again. Do to his OCD-ness his office was very neat. And so were the drawers in his desk. The ones he was currently going through.

"I honestly don't know where it is! I had it for the meeting earlier and now I can't find it!" Ichigo said.

Just as she was about to suggest something a nurse came up beside her and said, "Kurosaki-san? Someone is here to see you."

Ichigo looked at her in shock, then asked, "Who?"

Shrugging the nurse said, "I'm not sure. They just said they needed to see you right away."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he said, "Tell them I'm in a meeting with someone and I'll be out in a few minutes."

Nodding the nurse left. Orihime stared at Ichigo as he began to sort through the mess on his desk. "Do you need help?"

Looking up, he gave a small nod. "Please. And close the door." At Orihime's confused look he said, "To make them think we are in a meeting."

Giving a nod, Orihime closed the door and walked over to Ichigo's desk to help him with the storm of papers on his desk.

X

Hitsugaya let out a small huff of air that jostled the one bang hanging over his left eye. He looked around the hospital and noticed that it was very busy. Turning his attention back to why he was here, he suddenly asked himself why he was here.

Looking over he noticed a few doctors/Healers and nurses staring at him. When he rose a brow at them, silently asking them _What?_ they turned away. He knew some of them knew who he was and were no doubt wondering why on Earth he was here.

Wondering the same thing himself, Hitsugaya began to think. 'Why am I here? Matsumoto was right. I could have just asked someone to deliver it for me…' he thought.

"_You wanted to see the boy again. That's all."_

Hitsugaya was startled for a moment before he realized who had spoken. 'Hyornimaru?'

Hyorinmaru was the name of his spirit companion, that is, in a sense, a demon that could only by used by one person at a time. Spirit companions could choose anyone but they usually choose someone with strong qualities. Healers had them as well but they weren't referred to as demons. In a way they were like angels since that is what some people call Healers. The spirit companions had different forms depending on who or what they represented. For Hitsugaya, Hyorinmaru was a dragon who had infinite control over ice and snow.

"_It is I. I _am _the only one who resides in your mind am I not?"_ Hyorinmaru said, pretending to sound annoyed.

Smiling inwardly, Hitsugaya replied, 'Yes you are. Now tell me, what did you mean by I wanted to see him again?'

Chuckling, Hyorinmaru replied, _"I meant by what you said. You feel something for him and that is why you wanted to see him again in person. That is all."_

Hitsugaya struggled not to gape physically while he was waiting. 'What are you saying? That I feel something for him? We only met once! And besides, someone like him already has a Mate or something…' he thought with a hint of sadness in his last statement.

Heaving a sigh, Hyorinmaru said, _"It does not matter that you meant once. And he does not have a Mate Toshiro."_

'How do you know?' he asked, curious as to what the ice dragon would say.

Hyorinmaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _"I know because his spirit companion told me so in that brief meeting you had."_

'You talked to his spirit companion?'

_"Yes I did. He is a very interesting fellow. And before you ask his name is Zangetsu and for some strange reason…he is an old man."_

Hitsugaya was silent for a moment before he spoke. 'Really? Why?'

_"He told me it's because of Ichigo's mental state. You know how some people are not very…smart at certain ages or are more experienced then others?"_ Hyorinmaru asked. When he received a silent yes he continued. _"Well it seems he is more insightful than others and is a lot smarter than he lets on."_

Before Hitsugaya could reply he heard someone approaching him. He was then thankful he chose a seat beside a window.

"Kurosaki-san is ready to see you now." The nurse said.

Nodding, Hitsugaya got up from his seat and followed her to where Kurosaki's office was. He watched a orange-headed girl walk out with a few files in her hands.

Before they went in the nurse turned around and asked, "What is your name? I am sorry I didn't ask earlier but it never occurred to me."

Blinking at the sudden question, he said, "Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Nodding, she went up to the and announced, "Kurosaki-san? Hitsugaya Toshiro is here to see you."

From where he was standing Hitsugaya watched in amusement as Ichigo's head snapped up and confusion cross his features.

"Oh. All right. Let him in." he said, filing the papers that were left on his desk into their proper place.

Giving a silent thanks to the nurse, Hitsugaya walked into the Ichigo's office. It was very well spaced, much like his own except for a few key differences. One, there were pictures of his family and friends on his desk. Two, on his wall were some artworks. And three, he had a lot of reading books on his shelf behind his desk and from what Hitsugaya could see, some of them were Shakespearean works.

"Hitsugaya-san what a surprise. Please, have a seat." Ichigo said, motioning to one of the two seats in front of his desk.

Walking over to one of the chairs and sitting down, Hitsugaya waited with hidden amusement as Ichigo tried to organize the contents on his desk.

Deciding he could deal with it later, Ichigo sat down and asked, "May I ask why you are here?"

Wondering why he was here (again) Hitsugaya said, "I'm here to return something to you actually." Putting his hand in his pocket he pulled out a small piece cloth.

Brows drawing together in confusion, Ichigo said, "Something of mine? I don't think I left anything…" He trailed off though when Hitsugaya set the piece of cloth on his desk and unwrapped it. His eyes widened when he saw his Healer pin in the cloth.

"T-that's my…how did…where did you find it?" Ichigo asked as he picked it up. He gently turned it over to see if it had his initials and sign. And what do you know; it did.

"I found it on the floor of the restaurant the meetings were held at. I didn't know it was yours though until I saw the initials on the back." Hitsugaya explained.

Ichigo was beside himself in happiness. He had his pin back! No one except those who knew him well knew the significance of having this pin. "Thank you SO much Toshiro! You have no idea what this means to me!" Ichigo said, forgetting to use honorifics.

Hitsugaya blinked when he heard his first name and the joy evident in Ichigo's voice. "Um, your welcome?" he said in slight confusion.

"You saved me! How can I repay you?" Ichigo asked, looking at him in earnest.

Repay? "Um, you don't have to repay me Kurosaki. It's fine." Hitsugaya said.

"If your sure…" Ichigo said.

"I'm sure." Hitsugaya paused, suddenly wondering something. "Um, Kurosaki, are you going to the annual ball held by the Elders?"

"Yes. That's why I've been looking for this everywhere." Ichigo said.

Hitsugaya nodded. That would explain why he acted the way he did. His musing however was interrupted by Ichigo speaking. "Um, if I may ask but why are you here?" At seeing Hitsugaya's confused look he added, "I mean, I know why you are here but you could have sent it to me or had someone else give it to me."

Hitsugaya blinked at the question and then had to fight the urge to blush. "Well, I came here for two reasons." He said.

"One, I wanted to return your Healer pin to you personally so it wouldn't get lost and I could make sure you got it." Ichigo nodded his head at that. He could understand what the young Elder was saying; if he found something he would want to make sure the owner would receive it.

"I see what you mean." Ichigo said.

Hitsugaya nodded. And the second reason? Well, he didn't really want to say it for he didn't understand it himself. The second reason he came here was because he wanted to see Ichigo again. Plain and simple. For some reason, he really wanted to see the orange-haired boy again. He felt drawn to him and felt…safe. Accepted.

"And the second reason?" Ichigo asked, wondering why an Elder would go to the trouble of coming to see him himself. Though he was happy that he did. He had no reason why but when he saw the young tendo he felt oddly happy and relieved.

"The second reason is that-" Hitsugaya began but got caught off when there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me but a Matsumoto is waiting for you Hitsugaya-sama." A nurse said from the door way.

Heaving an inward sigh, he said, "Thank you. Tell her I'll be out in a minute."

Nodding, the nurse left and shut the door behind her. Standing Hitsugaya said, "It appears I had an unknown time limit." Scowling he walked to the door.

Laughing and walking him to the door, Ichigo said, "It's all right. I enjoyed what little time we had." Realizing what he just said, Ichigo blinked then blushed a light pink. Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo in shock. Ichigo mentally slapped himself in the head at what he just said. 'Stupid! Now he probably thinks I'm a mental or something.'

Hitsugaya blinked at what Ichigo just said then blushed himself. Did he just…?

Realizing that he was waiting for a response, Hitsugaya said, "I did as well." Realizing what he just said, Hitsugaya blushed a darker shade of pink. Oh god could this get any worse?

In some ways it did and in some ways it didn't. Hitsugaya was shocked though none-the-less when Ichigo leaned down and gave his cheek a gentle peck that probably lasted no more than a second. Hitsugaya blinked when Ichigo pulled back and gave him a smile.

"I suppose I will see you later then, Hitsugaya-san." Ichigo turned around to go back to his desk when a voice stopped him.

"Toshiro."

"What?" Ichigo said, turning around to face the white-haired boy.

"Call me Toshiro. And I will see you tomorrow at the ball." Hitsugaya said with a small smile of his own.

Ichigo stared after the small vampire even when he was out of his sight. He remained gaping at the spot where Toshiro stood. After a few more seconds a wide grin appeared on Ichigo's face. Chuckling to himself, he walked over to his desk and sat down. It was only when he started organizing the papers on his desk did he realize that Toshiro never told him what that second reason was.

* * *

**Well there it is. So how'd you like that little kiss eh? If you guys think they are moving to fast it's because...I can't tell you. **

**And if you forgot my message please go back to the top and re-read it again. I would really like to know your input.**

**So now review please! Oh, and don't just favorite it please. I would really appreciate your input and would like to know if I'm doing good, bad, or just terrible with this story. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

***coughs* Um, hi guys. *dogdes flaming arrows and other random objects* Before you guys go 'well its about damn time', I will be honest with you guys. I was having a serious writer's block and not only that but my computer stopped working. Like, no joke. It's a gateway computer so, for those of you wondering about what kind of computer to buy.... DON'.GATEWAY. EVER!!!!! Now that that's done, let's get on with the chapter neh? Oh, and due to the fact that I am on spring break (thank all the holy gods of yaoi...) I will now be able to work on my stories. And I am currently working on Ch. 4 so stayed tuned! (and I'm workin on Love and Hate as well.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. I have bleach plushies. And I am content.**

"text" - speech

'text' - thought

_text - flashback_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo let out a huff as he walked out of the car and up the stone steps.

"Dad, why are we here so early? The ball doesn't even start for another hour." Ichigo whined.

"Now my son. You know that since we are members of the Healing council, we have to be there early." Isshin said.

"Yeah Ichi-nii! Don't be so upset! You're going to have fun!" Yuzu said, giving her brother a smile.

When Unohana came to visit Ichigo's little sisters, she was able to deduce what was wrong with them and heal them. And since that was yesterday, they were able to attend the ball. Which was tonight.

Even though Ichigo was glad that his sisters were doing well, he couldn't stop thinking about a certain someone. Hell, he had been thinking about him so much his father noticed and questioned him! He could still remember how the conversation went.

**xxx-Flashback-xxx**

"_Ichigo."_

_Ichigo looked up when his father sat down next to him on the couch. Ichigo was staying at his dad's house so they wouldn't have to go through the hassle of picking him up for the ball._

"_Yes?" Ichigo asked, wondering what his weird father wanted to talk about._

"_Are you…are you meeting someone at the ball?" Isshin asked._

_Ichigo looked at his father incredulously. Was he serious? "Um, no. I'm not meeting someone. Why?"_

_Isshin looked as if he didn't know what to say, which is a first in Ichigo's opinion. "It's just…" –he hesitated, then continued- "Last time we talked you sounded like your regular, emo-like self. But when you came over today, you seemed extremely happy. And that usually happens when one meets their other half." Isshin said._

_Ichigo blinked. What? "I'm fine dad. I'm not seeing anyone if that's what you're asking. I was happy today 'cuz I got to see someone I hadn't seen in a while. That's all."_

_And just as his father was about to ask another question, a shout came from upstairs and Isshin ran up the stairs, screaming about how he would protect his lovely daughters from any harm, all traces of seriousness gone._

_Ichigo just stared at where his father sat, deep in thought._

**xxx-End Flashback-xxx**

Ichigo was brought out of his musing when they reached the doors. When Ichigo and Isshin presented their badges they were admitted inside. Immediately and almost unconsciously, Ichigo started looking for a head of white. When he didn't see any he let a silent sigh of disappointment escape.

"What's wrong Ichi-nii? You looking for someone?" Yuzu asked.

Ichigo looked down at his 16 year-old sister and smiled. "Not really. Just seeing if I can find someone I know and can actually talk to."

At that Yuzu laughed. "Okay then. When you see Rukia-chan tell her I said hi please?"

"Will do. Tell dad I went to go find my friends okay?" When the brown-haired girl nodded, Ichigo walked off, trying to find someone he could talk to so he could get a certain white-haired Elder out of his mind.

X

Toshiro let out a small sigh. This was so boring! Yes he was an Elder and had certain duties and such, but c'mon!

He had to arrive much earlier than everybody else so he could greet those that arrived early. Which had been 2 hours ago…way to early if you asked him. Letting out another sigh, he watched family members or friends of council members arrive. Greeting them in an emotionless voice, Toshiro was about to seriously commit suicide when a gentle voice greeted him.

"Hello Hitsugaya-san. How are you?"

Toshiro turned to see Unohana smiling at him. She was wearing a simple, lavender-colored kimono with a dark purple obi around her waist. And for once her hair, instead of in the usual braid in front, had half of it pinned on top of her head. All in all she looked beautiful.

"Hello Unohana-san. I'm fine." He answered, though he inwardly wished he could leave.

"That's good. All though in my opinion you look a little bored. Not that I blame you." She said with a smile when he looked as if to protest that statement.

Toshiro couldn't help but blush a little at what she said. "It's hard not to. Yes it's good to see people but…"

Unohana laughed. "I know what you mean. But you haven't been here the last few times though so some people actually are happy to see you."

"I suppose." He said.

Giving another laugh, she said, "Well I'll leave you now Hitsugaya-san. I'm meeting someone so I'll speak with you later."

Toshiro nodded and said, "Of course. It was nice seeing you Unohana-san."

Giving him a smile, she nodded and walked away. Toshiro watched her leave and was about to greet someone else when something caught his eye. He watched as Unohana stopped in front a silver-haired girl and gave her a- Toshiro's eyes slightly widened. A kiss! Even though he knew he was no doubt intruding on her privacy he couldn't help but look on. He knew Unohana had a Mate but didn't know who it was. And that he looked closer, the silver-haired woman looked awfully familiar….

Toshiro felt his eyes widen even more when he realized who the mystery woman was. She was Isane! Unohana's second in command. He watched as they exchanged a few more words and slowly walked away. He couldn't help but feel happy for the Fourth Elder. Yes she was always smiling but it seemed as if her smiles were always a little sad.

Turning from where the two women had been standing, Toshiro suddenly thought of someone. Excusing himself from greeting newcomers, Toshiro walked around the huge ballroom. It was already packed with people, relatives or friends of either the Elders or the various council members.

Looking around and searching for someone with orange-hair, Toshiro made his way around the throngs of people, desperately trying to find someone to talk to. When he saw a glimpse of bright orange, Toshiro made his way towards the color, unconsciously hoping it was Ichigo.

X

Ichigo was listening to Rukia explaining how the mess at the Academy was solved when he felt a presence behind him. It was one for some reason he had become accustomed to and had probably felt only three times tops. He decided not to turn around and continued listening to Rukia when he felt the presence right behind him.

"Neh, Ichigo. You have someone standing behind you." Rukia whispered.

Ichigo, startled turned around to ask what the person wanted when he stopped in his tracks. There, standing right behind him was Toshiro looking absolutely breathtaking. He was wearing a simple black tuxedo with a black tie but that wasn't what made him gorgeous. The black suit made Toshiro's eyes stand out more against his pale face. All in all, he looked amazing.

"Hi To- I mean Hitsugaya-san." Ichigo said, quickly correcting himself in front of his friends.

Toshiro, feeling a slight pang in his chest when he heard Ichigo call him by his title, said, "Hello Kurosaki."

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Toshiro raised one eyebrow at him, and suddenly wondered if Ichigo was stupid. "I'm an Elder Kurosaki. I have to be here."

"Oh. Right." Ichigo gave a nervous chuckle. He was really acting like an idiot now.

Before Toshiro could cay anything else, Rukia tapped Ichigo on his shoulder to get his attention since she had no idea who he was talking to. **[A/N: She's short. XP]** She waited patiently when Ichigo turned around and looked at her.

"Who are you talking to Ichigo?" Rukia asked, curiosity alight in her eyes.

"Um, I-I-I'm talking to ah…somebody?" Ichigo said, nervously. For some reason, he had no desire to introduce Toshiro to Rukia. At least, not yet anyway.

Toshiro, meanwhile, was watching this with amusement. He couldn't help but smirk at Ichigo's nervousness. Stepping from behind Ichigo, Toshiro gave a small bow and said, "I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Rukia's eyes widened to where it seemed they would fall out of their sockets. Composing herself quickly, she bowed and said, "It's an honor to meet you Hitsugaya-sama. I'm sorry if I interrupted your conversation."

Toshiro, knowing how much his presence was no doubt making her nervous, said, "It's no problem. I didn't realize he was speaking to someone. Excuse me."

Turning around and walking away, Toshiro silently hoped Ichigo would join him but he knew that wasn't going to happen. So imagine his surprise when he felt a hand curled around his wrist. Turning back around Toshiro was shocked to see Ichigo holding his hand. His surprise was increased when Ichigo turned his head to look at Rukia.

"I'm going to have to leave you for a moment Rukia. I'll see you later." Ichigo said, before gently tugging Toshiro along behind him.

Rukia blinked, and said, "Okay. See you later Ichigo." By this time though they had already walked away. Giving a small smile, Rukia said softly, "Well Ichigo. This is a surprise. Don't screw this up."

X

Ichigo weaved his way through the crowd on his way to the balcony. He wanted to be alone with Toshiro for some reason. Finally making his way to the door Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. Letting go of Toshiro's hand he made his way to the edge and just stared at the sky in the distance.

Toshiro, shocked at what Ichigo had just done, stared at Ichigo in silence. He walked to Ichigo's side in silence and just stood there, trying to figure out his feelings. When Ichigo had grabbed his hand, his skin had felt…tingly. And he didn't now how to explain it, but he had felt happy when Ichigo had grabbed his hand. Which is just strange considering they didn't know each other that well. But yet, when he was with the orange-haired man, he felt…at peace, something he hadn't felt in a while.

"So, why did you want to talk to me?" Ichigo asked breaking Toshiro's thoughts.

"I…" Toshiro paused. Why did he want to talk to Ichigo? "I just wanted to talk to someone and I picked you." Toshiro said with a blush. Then, as an afterthought, said, "Did you not want to talk to me?"

Ichigo looked at the small elder in surprise. "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" Ichigo said.

Toshiro shrugged and said quietly, "Not a lot of people like to talk to me."

Ichigo looked at him in surprise. Was he serious? "Well, I like talking to you." Ichigo said with a slight blush.

Toshiro looked at him in shock, a small blush gracing his face. "Are you serious?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Of course I am. I mean, why wouldn't I like talking to you?" Ichigo said.

Toshiro looked at him for a few moments, then looked down and said, "Thanks."

They grew silent, giving a sense of companionable silence. Ichigo took this time to look at Toshiro. And when he did his breath got caught in his throat. He was, absolutely… beautiful. The way the moonlight highlighted his hair, making it seem as if it was glowing, and his eyes. His eyes were the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. They were a light turquoise in the moonlight, but Ichigo knew that they were a darker shade.

Toshiro was doing the same thing with Ichigo. He couldn't help but look at Ichigo in the moonlight as well. While in Ichigo's mind Toshiro looked beautiful, in Toshiro's mind Ichigo was extremely handsome. His orange colored hair was a shade lighter in the moonlight, and his skin had a certain glow to it. From the side, Toshiro couldn't see much of Ichigo's eyes but he knew they were a chocolate colored brown. Realizing he was staring, Toshiro quickly turned away with a light blush staining his cheeks.

Taking this as an opportunity, Ichigo moved closer as he said, "I'm guessing that you don't like these balls very much."

Startled, Toshiro looks up at Ichigo in surprise. "What?"

Scooting closer, Ichigo says, "Your expression from earlier. You looked bored so I figured you don't like these things."

Toshiro gave a small frown. Part of what Ichigo said was true but… "In a way you are right. I do get bored at these things. But it's only because I don't have anybody to keep me company."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"I mean, usually people who are invited bring their family, friends, or companions. Considering my reputation and personality, no one would want to go with me." Toshiro said in a deadpan voice.

Ichigo looked at Toshiro in surprise. "What about Rangiku-san?"

Toshiro shook his head. "She goes with her friends. I'm fine with just going by myself."

Ichigo raised one eyebrow. Judging by the look on his face, Toshiro meant the exact opposite of what he said.

"Well you don't have to go alone anymore." Ichigo said.

Toshiro furrowed his brows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you don't have to go to these events or anything else alone anymore." Ichigo said as he stepped closer to Toshiro. Looking down at his pale face, he continued. "I could go with you if you want. That way, you won't have to go alone anymore."

Toshiro looked at Ichigo in surprise. Was he serious? "A-A-Are you serious?" he stuttered, mentally slapping himself for his stuttering.

Ichigo nodded. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Not realizing how close they had gotten, Toshiro leaned up and said, "Because I'm a jerk."

Giving a small chuckle, Ichigo said, "You are anything but a jerk Toshiro."

Toshiro gave a silent shiver when Ichigo said his name and looked down to hide the small blush on his face. He has never reacted to anyone like this before. Not even when- No! Don't think about it. That was in the past. Done and gone. When Toshiro next looked up, he was shocked to find how close they were.

They were standing at least an inch apart, and the space was growing smaller as the two leaned forward slowly. Toshiro gazed at Ichigo's face, entranced at how dark his eyes were. Ichigo was doing the same thing. Even though he valued his personal space, Toshiro was not bothered at all by the fact at how close him and Ichigo were. He should have been bothered by this fact, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Ichigo was silently gazing at Toshiro's face, his eyes quickly tracing everything he could so he could commit it to memory. Toshiro's face, in his eyes, was flawless.

Ichigo was leaning forward more and more while Toshiro was doing the same. Toshiro lightly felt Ichigo's breath hit his face, and he realized how close they were getting to each other. When they were only a mere millimeter away **[A/N: how little is that? XP]** Toshiro closed his eyes just as Ichigo closed the small gap between. He was just about to press his lips-

"Ahhhh! It's SOOOOOO nice out here!" a female voice said.

Quickly jerking apart Ichigo was lightly blushing, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart and also trying to regulate his breathing. Toshiro was doing the same, trying to will the blush on his face away as well. What just happened? One moment they were talking about…something and the next Ichigo was about to kiss him! He couldn't believe how he was acting! He didn't even have anything to drink!

Ichigo, meanwhile, was silently cursing the person who interrupted them. He was so close to kissing Toshiro! And that stupid woman had to go and ruin it… Ichigo mentally blinked at the ferocity his thoughts had taken. He had never thought things in such a way. Even when boys would hit on his little sisters he never sounded so fierce. It shocked him. He looked over at Toshiro and noticed that the small Elder was slightly blushing.

Giving a quiet sigh, Ichigo said, "We should go inside yeah? It's getting a little cold out here." Ichigo knew that was a lie. Of all the Elders, he knew that Toshiro wasn't affected in the least by the cold.

Toshiro however, didn't seem to notice. Nodding, Toshiro turned to walk back inside. Ichigo followed after him, not before he gave the woman and her companion a very, VERY dirty look.

X

Ichigo wanted to bang his head against the table. He hated these stupid balls! They were really meetings in disguise. The Head-Elder, Yamamoto, would ask each leader of each species how they were doing, if there were any problems, etc….

Ichigo just wanted to groan out loud. 'This is why I leave early…' he thought. He gave a sly glance over to the Elder's table. He had to fight down a smile when he saw Toshiro's face. A face that simply said, 'Kill me!'

X

Ichigo let out a small, relieved sigh. 'Finally,' he thought, 'I'm free!' Ichigo was walking while carrying his little sister Yuzu. Sometime during the whole speaking thing (read: meeting) Ichigo noticed that she was lightly dozing. A few minutes after he noticed, the speaking had stopped, leaving those who were tired the permission to leave. Since Yuzu was among those who were tired, Ichigo suggested to his father they leave a little earlier. Immediately concerned, Isshin readily agreed.

Karin, of course, denied that she was tired, though Ichigo could tell that she was lying. Karin had always taken care of herself. 'And she probably always will.' Ichigo thought with a smile.

Stepping outside Ichigo noticed that Yuzu started shivering. Since it was mid-December, he wasn't surprised. Looking at his father, he noticed that Karin was shivering as well. He was confused as to why they were shivering. Shouldn't they have coats? It was then that it hit them. They didn't have any. He knew they came with some, but after that…Ichigo knew where they were.

"Dad." Ichigo said.

Isshin turned around slowly since he was carrying Karin. "What is it Ichigo?" he asked.

"Karin and Yuzu are shivering. I think they forgot their coats." Ichigo said.

Isshin blinked then looked at his two daughters. They were indeed shivering.

Giving a sigh, he said, "I'll ask them to bring the car around. I can hold both of them if you go inside and get their coats."

Nodding, Ichigo gently nudged Yuzu awake. "Yuzu."

Blinking, the brown-headed girl looked up at Ichigo. "Ichi-nii."

"I need you to stay awake for a little bit so I can get Karin and your coats. Okay?" he said gently.

Giving a small nod, Yuzu let herself be put down. Walking over to her, Isshin gently nudged Karin awake and told her the same thing. Trying not to laugh at his sister's sour expression at having been woken up, Ichigo went back inside to locate their coats.

There were still a lot of people there so Ichigo had to push his way through to the table he and his family had been sitting at. Glad that his friends were still there he walked over to them.

"Ichigo." Rukia said, surprised. "I thought you had left."

Ichigo gave a small shrug. "We were just about to leave when I noticed that Yuzu and Karin forgot their coats. Did you see them?"

Giving a thoughtful expression, Rukia said, "I believe so. I think they're still in their chairs." With that said she pointed to where the two girls had sat.

Saying thanks Ichigo walked over and looked in their chairs. Sure enough, two coats were lying in the seats. Shaking his head while giving a fond sigh, Ichigo picked up the two coats and slung them over his arm.

"I'll see you guys later." Ichigo said as he walked away.

"Wait Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed, quickly getting up from her chair and walking to Ichigo.

Raising a brow, Ichigo asked, "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, she said, "Nothing. I was just wondering what you and Hitsugaya-sama were talking about."

Ichigo blinked and just merely looked at her. "Nothing really. Why?" he asked, feeling very weary all of a sudden.

Giving a small shrug, she just said, "No reason. I was just curious that's all."

Giving her a look, he said, "Okay. Well, I got to go. I'll see you later." Turning around he walked away.

Smiling, she turned and walked back to their table. 'I can't wait to see what's going to happen now.' She thought.

X

Toshiro wasn't even aware he was part of a conversation until someone said his name.

"Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Startled out of his thoughts, Toshiro looked to where he had heard his name being called. "Yes?"

Ukitake looked at the small Elder in surprise. "I asked you about the matter we were just discussing. Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

Toshiro looked at him in confusion. They were discussing something? "I'm sorry. I wasn't really paying attention." He said.

Ukitake wasn't really all that surprised. "I thought you were preoccupied with something. Why don't you leave early?" the sickly Elder suggested.

Toshiro was shocked. He couldn't leave early. He was an Elder, thus having a responsibility to see through the balls to the end. He was just about to voice his thoughts when Ukitake beat him to it.

"I know what your thinking. And don't worry. We've already the report the leaders gave us so you are free to go." He said, giving the small taicho a smile.

In a way, Toshiro wasn't really surprised at Ukitake's kindness. The sickly Elder was mostly known for his kindness and fairness to not only to his men, but also to his comrades. And was also known for his illness. After all, it is rare for a Vampire to get sick.

Looking at the room full of people, Toshiro found his gaze drawn to the door. He watched with disappointment as Ichigo left with is family. Trying to push the feeling he had down, he turned back to Ukitake and said, "You are right. I am feeling a little tired. I shall see you tomorrow Ukitake-san."

Giving the other white-haired Elder a smile, he bowed. Bowing to the man in turn, Toshiro turned around and walked away. He was wondering on what to do for the rest of the evening when he saw Ichigo walk back in again. Blinking he was about to leave when he saw Ichigo walk back towards the entrance/exit with an armful of coats.

"Forget something Kurosaki?" he said with a smirk.

Startled out of his thoughts, Ichigo looked up and gave a smile. "Not me. My sisters." He said with a small shake of his head.

Giving a small chuckle he waited for Ichigo before he walked out of the building.

"Why are you leaving so early Toshiro?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro gave a shrug. "Was starting to feel a little tired. Besides, I have some work to do."

At that Ichigo gave a small laugh. "Do you ever stop working?"

"No."

Laughing full out now, Ichigo said, "What about on your birthday or holidays?"

Giving a grunt, Toshiro said, "Especially not on my birthday or holidays. And since my birthday is tomorrow, there would be no point to take a day off."

Upon hearing that statement Ichigo stopped walking and stared at him. "Your birthday is tomorrow?"

Realizing he had stopped walking, Toshiro turned around to look at Ichigo. "Yes. Why?"

Ichigo blinked for a few seconds. "So your birthday is on the 20th on December?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "That's what I just said _baka_ (idiot)."

Ichigo didn't seem to hear what he said for he just stared at him for a moment, and then a huge smile worked its way onto his face. "So what are you doing tomorrow then? After you're done working I mean."

Toshiro looked at him in confusion. "I'm not sure. Probably just go home or something." Why was he asking?

"So, if you are available after 5…would you like to go out with me?" Ichigo asked with a slight blush.

Toshiro looked at him in shock. Was he serious? "Are you serious?" Wow. That was the second time he said that.

Ichigo nodded. "Of course I am. If you're not busy I mean. Because if you are then we could just do this another time." He said, trying to keep the disappointment of the possibility of him not coming with him out of his voice.

Toshiro was shocked. Did someone really want to spend time with him? Most people didn't really want to spend time with him due to his personality and powers. The only people who could stand being near for a long period of time were Matsumoto, Ukitake, Unohana, and some other people.

"I…would have to see but I accept your invitation." Toshiro said.

Ichigo gave a mind-blowing smile that made Toshiro's heart stutter. "Cool. Then I'll come by some time around 5." Turning around he walked towards his family's car.

Toshiro blinked at the sudden departure. Trying not to feel a little disappointed, (though he had no idea why) he was about to walk towards his own vehicle when he saw out of his peripheral vision Ichigo walking towards him. Confused Toshiro turned back around.

Grinning, Ichigo said "Sorry I forgot something."

Before Toshiro could ask what he had forgot he felt his lips being silenced by Ichigo's. Shocked, Toshiro didn't do anything and when he found the energy to move, Ichigo had already pulled away.

"See you tomorrow Toshiro." And with that Ichigo walked back towards his family's car, throwing a small grin over his shoulder.

Stunned, Toshiro watched Ichigo get into the car and drive away. Realizing what had just happened, Toshiro brought a hand to his lips. The moment he felt Ichigo's lips touch his, he felt a jolt go through his entire body. He had never felt anything of the sort before. Despite some people's thoughts, he actually had a few relationships in the past. And none of them made him feel this way. Bringing his hand down Toshiro turned around to walk to his car, giving a small smile the whole way.

* * *

**And there you have it folks. Progress! At last! Yes this chapter is about, 4 months late but we can all pretend hmm?**

**Ichigo: You are so weird.**

**Me: Shut up! I had trouble writing this chapter so cut me slack you jerk! (mumbles)**

**Ichigo: What was that?**

**Me: I said if you don't stop bein mean I'm going to kill you! (evil laughter) whispers: not really though.**

**Anywho review please! Your reviews let me know if I'm doin good or not!**

**Ja!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay so...ya. I have nothing to say except sorry for not getting this out sooner. Life has not been kind to my family so ya. Anywho I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and hopefully I can get back on track with this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Just, don't. T.T**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

"How long have your teeth been hurting Nato?" Ichigo asked.

"For about…two or three days I think." The boy Nato said.

Ichigo nodded as he wrote that down on his medical sheet. It was currently 9:15 in the morning and Ichigo was very tired. The ball had ended around midnight last night and even though he left early he couldn't go to bed till nearly 1 in the morning. He had only gotten four hours of sleep since he wanted to come in to the hospital early. Even though today was supposed to be his day off.

"You are a werewolf right?" Ichigo asked the fifteen-year-old boy sitting in front of him on the examination bed.

Nato nodded. "Yup. Fourth generation I think."

"I thought so. When's your birthday?" Ichigo said as he looked into the boy's mouth to look at his teeth.

"Uh, in a few days. Five actually." He clarified as he watched Ichigo write some stuff down.

"That makes sense." Ichigo said. "Have your parents told you about werewolf puberty?"

Nato was silent for a moment in thought before he answered. "Um, yes?"

Ichigo chuckled. "I'll take that as a 'I wasn't paying attention' answer." When Nato blushed, Ichigo gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. You see, when a werewolf reaches a certain age, they go through puberty."

At that Nato nodded. "I know that. And I know that it's different from how humans go through puberty."

Ichigo nodded. "Correct. But with werewolves it's different. The reason your teeth are changing is because your body is changing the shape of them."

"Why?" the boy asked.

"It's to prepare your body for the changes it will go through. Your body will also go through growing pains, more extreme then when you were becoming a pre-teen." Ichigo explained.

Nato nodded. "Okay. So, does this mean my parents went through it too?" he asked.

Ichigo gave an affirmative nod. "Of course. All werewolves go through it. Your parents actually should of told more you about this the moment you turned thirteen. To prepare you for it more."

Hearing that Nato's brows furrowed. "Why?"

"When a werewolf transforms for the first time, the body is in so much pain that most werewolf children are not able to transform again. The parents are supposed to prepare their children for the pain by having them go through different obstacles two years prior to their transformation." Ichigo said.

At his explanation, Nato paled. "So, what does that mean for me?"

Ichigo gave him another reassuring smile. "Not a lot actually. Since you are considered a fourth-generation, the pain will not be as great. It will still be painful, but you will be able to go through it."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"I know your parents. And since they are both third-generation the pain will not be as excruciating as it normally would be." Ichigo answered.

Nato nodded. "I see."

"Don't worry I'll still prescribe some pain-killers that will be able to help you through your transformation. And I'll also speak to your parents as well." Ichigo said.

"Thank you Kurosaki-san." Nato said, standing up to follow Ichigo out of the examination room.

"No problem Nato. I'm happy to help." Ichigo said.

X

Ichigo gave a grateful sigh when he sat down in his chair in his office. Looking at the clock he gave a groan when he realized what time it was. 'It's already 3 p.m.? I haven't even eaten yet.' He thought. After Nato's appointment he had to go into surgery that took at least two hours, go to a few other appointments, and then do a consultation. All in a measly four hours he thought grimly. Looking at his desk he gave a sigh and went about to cleaning his desk off.

Filing his papers in the appropriate places and putting a few folders in his outbox, Ichigo was just about to put the last book on his shelf when Orihime walked in.

"Kurosaki-kun you have a visitor." She said with a giggle.

Raising a brow in confusion, Ichigo looked at her. "Who is it?" he asked.

Grinning, she merely said, "You'll have to see."

Brows drawing together, he said, "Um, okay. Send them in I guess."

Giggling, she nodded. "Okay."

Ichigo stared at the spot where the female healer stood a few moments ago before he shrugged and turned back to his bookshelf, putting away the various books he had took down.

"My my Ichigo. Don't you ever stop working?"

Ichigo froze when he heard the female voice. Turning around slowly, his eyes widened when he saw who it was. The person who spoke was standing at a height of 5'2", had dark skin, hair that in a ponytail reached the middle of her back and is the color of dark purple, and had eyes the color of gold. But it was the outfit that would attract attention. Wearing complete black except for the orange jacket, she looked like a spy. …Which is sort of exactly what she was.

"Yoruichi-san!" Ichigo said with surprise, then happiness.

Laughing she said, "It's good to see you too Ichigo! And I thought I told you to just call me Yoruichi."

Walking around his desk while she spoke Ichigo opened his arms and gave his former teacher a hug.

"It's good to see you! Where have you been?" he asked, pulling back from the hug.

Smiling, she said, "Work. Well, more specifically, a mission. But that's not important."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his old teacher's reply. That was so like her. Even though she was, in a sense, retired, the Gotei 13 requested her services in recon missions. Since she was not only a former Elder, she was also the former commander of the Onmitsukido, an elite unit separate from the Gotei 13 that is headed by the current 2nd Elder, Soi Fon.

"Right. So," Ichigo began, leaning against his desk while Yoruichi sat down, "have you given your report already?"

Giving a sheepish smile, she said, "No. I haven't actually given my report yet. I came here first."

Sighing, Ichigo said, "Yoruichi-san…"

Chuckling, she waved a hand at Ichigo. "I'll be okay. Besides, I actually wanted you to check on something."

Raising a brow, Ichigo said, "Um, okay. What do you want me to ch-" His reply was cut off short when the cat-eyed woman brought a box over from where it had been resting against the wall. Ichigo drew his brows together in confusion. 'Where did the box come from?' he thought.

Giving the orange-head a sheepish smile, she said, "I had to sneak it in here. The hospital doesn't allow pets after all."

When she said 'pets' Ichigo eyes widened in surprise. "You brought animals into the hospital?"

Knowing what her ex-pupil was going to say she quickly said, "But they're babies Ichigo! I couldn't just leave them out there! It's cold and wet."

Sighing, Ichigo pushed himself from the desk to peer in the box. Looking inside, he felt his eyes widen even more. Inside the box were six small kittens, all different colors. Though at once Ichigo could tell they weren't ordinary cats. They were called _kōtetsu-neko_, or 'steel cat'. The name, though sounding strange, was given to these cats for the fact that they were tougher than steel. Ichigo had actually seen one and almost lost a hand due to his ignorance.

"I don't understand. What do you want me to do?" Ichigo asked as he continued looking in the box.

"I just want you to check them out. See if they're okay." Yoruichi said, giving the kittens in the box a fond look.

Ichigo gave a small sigh. "I'm not that kind of doctor Yoruichi-san. You know that."

"I know but I figured you could just see if they were healthy. You can do that right?" she asked her golden eyes shining with hope.

Knowing that she was pretty much begging, Ichigo gave another sigh along with a roll of his eyes. "Yes I can."

Turning to his desk he noticed out of the corner of his eye how a smile that loudly said 'Victory!' came to her face.

Huffing out a laugh, Ichigo looked in the box and immediately came to a stop. 'Wah…?' he thought in confusion. The kittens were a little small but that was not what stopped him. What stopped him was the kitten that he was currently having a staring contest with that was black in color, with a white streak going over his eyes in a connected diamond sort of way, making it look as if it had glasses on. Ichigo blinked when he saw the color of the kitten's eyes. The eyes were a very dark brown much like his own and they looked very familiar…

"Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked.

When he received a meow in return he gently lifted the black kitten out of the box. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Hearing a chuckle behind him, Ichigo spun around to look at a smiling Yoruichi. "Oh c'mon Ichigo. Don't tell me you forgot."

Brows drawn in confusion, he said "Forgot what?"

Shaking her head as if in disappointment, Yoruichi looked at him with smirking yellow eyes. " 'If a spirit companion feels that his or her master was in danger or anything of the sort, they materialize in the form of a mortal world animal.'" She said, smirking when she saw a dawn of understanding lighting up Ichigo's face.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." He murmured. Looking in his arms he realized that the kitten was staring at him the whole time. Gently setting him down on his desk, Ichigo was about to say something to the feline when he realized something.

Turning around Ichigo looked at Yoruichi with wide eyes. "How did…how did you know that I have a spirit companion?" he asked, confusion coloring his voice and wariness in his eyes.

Rolling her eyes at him, Yoruichi stood up and walked closer to Ichigo. "I was once chief commander of the Onmitsukido AND your former teacher. How could I not know?"

When he realized how foolish he had been he gave a nervous laugh. "Oh. Yeah. Heh. Right. I forgot. It's just –"

"You are a Healer and Healers don't really have them. Except for Unohana and a few of her division members." She finished.

Nodding he said "Exactly. Though it makes me wonder if any of the Elders know."

"They don't trust me. I asked Soi Fon not to tell them, and if anything should happen that would lead them to suspect you I would take the punishment."

Eyes widening in surprise, Ichigo exclaimed "You can't do that Yoruichi-san! You have somebody and I –"

"Don't? What about your family Ichigo? They would miss you. And I would never be able to look your father in the eye if you died."

Swallowing, he looked away. "I still don't like it."

Smiling, she said "Well you'll just have to deal with it. Now that we've got off topic, are the kittens fine or what?"

Giving her a look that obviously said they would talk about it later, he turned back around to examine the kittens. Holding his hand out he focused his energy into his palm. Moving his hand over the kittens slowly, Ichigo kept his senses open in case anything might slip by unnoticed. When he found nothing he let the energy in his palm dissipate into the surrounding air. Letting his arm drop he turned around to speak.

"They're fine. They are a little malnourished but other than that they seem healthy. I don't sense any illness in them." He said.

Giving a relieved sigh, she said "Thank you Ichigo. I can rest easily now knowing that."

Looking back at the box Ichigo blinked in shock. During his examination Zangetsu had been still as a statue. Now he had his front paws on one side of the box, his small head peeking in and giving small meows and mewls. Blinking, he was about to ask what the small cat was doing when he noticed the cat that had gotten Zangetsu's attention.

The cat was pure white, no other color mixed in it's fur that Ichigo could see. The only color that wasn't on the fur was the cat's eyes. The cat's eyes were a turquoise sort of color, and reminded him of someone he knew that had the same color of eyes…

"Hey, Yoruichi-san. Can I ask you for a favor?" Ichigo asked suddenly, never taking his eyes off of the cat.

Yoruichi, taken aback by the sudden request, just nodded. "Of course Ichigo. What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"I want you to take this cat to someone for me." Ichigo said as he gently lifted the white cat up. Holding it in his hand he turned around to face her. "Can you?"

"Of course. Just tell me where he is and I'll deliver him for you." Yoruichi said, though a second later a smirk made it's way to her face. "May I ask why?"

"Cause it's this person's birthday and this cat reminds me of him that's all." Ichigo said absently as he scratched the kitten behind the ears.

"Is this person your mate?" She asked. She had to bite her tongue to stifle her laughter when Ichigo whipped his head up so fast she was sure he would get whiplash.

"What?" he exclaimed, his eyes so wide they looked like they were about to fall out.

"You heard me. Is this person your mate?" she stated calmly.

"No. What would make you think that?" Ichigo said defensively.

Yoruichi shrugged. "No reason. It's just you really don't get that look on your face is all."

"What look?" Ichigo asked.

"The look that says you are thinking about someone _very_ intensively." She answered.

Blushing, Ichigo stuttered an answer that made Yoruichi snort in disbelief. "I-I do n-not! I just…met somebody is all."

"If this person isn't your mate then why," here Yoruichi stepped closer to Ichigo and, pulling down the collar of his shirt, continued "do you have a mark on your neck?"

X

The sound of shuffling papers could be heard in the office that was currently occupied by one person. A white mob of hair swiftly hit his head on his desk so fast one would wonder if he really did. Letting out a sigh into the room, the white mob lifted and let out a small growl.

"Damn that woman! I swear she is so god damn lazy!" Hitsugaya murmured to himself. Four large stacks of papers currently surrounded him, though three of the piles were done and he was currently plowing his way through the fourth. 'God what I wouldn't give for a working second-in-command…' he thought with a bitter smile.

Looking at the paper he just pulled from the pile, he stared at it and gave a disappointed 'tsk' when he realized that the paper was another fight report. This was the two hundredth one, making him wonder if his division was either a victim of these fights or if they were the ones that started it. 'Maybe I should make them do some cleaning for Unohana-san…' he thought.

A swift knock sounded on his door, pulling him from his musings. Looking up, he blinked and silently wondered what time it was.

"Enter." He ordered, going back to signing papers. When he heard the door open he looked up and blinked when he saw his third seat hesitantly step into the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb Hitsugaya-taicho but this was just delivered and I was told to give it to you right away." He said nervously.

Brows drawing together in confusion, he asked, "Who sent it?"

"It was delivered by Yoruichi-sama sir." He answered.

"Shihoin Yoruichi?" Hitsugaya asked. When he received a small nod his forehead furrowed more in confusion. 'Why would she deliver something to me?' he thought.

"You may leave it here, Suzuka." Hitsugaya said turning back to his papers.

"Yes sir." Stepping forward Suzuka gently placed the box down on the table in front of the Elder's desk.

"Oh, and Suzuka."

Turning around from where he was standing at the door, he turned around and said, "Yes sir?"

"Tell the division that if they get into anymore fights they will have to clean for Unohana-taicho for FOUR months or longer depending." He said without looking up.

Gulping, he answered with a shaky "Yes sir."

Listening to his subordinate leave the office quickly to no doubt tell the other subordinates what he said, Hitsugaya allowed himself a small chuckle.

'Now then. Lets see what I have been brought.' He thought. Getting up from his seat Hitsugaya walked around his desk to the table on which a small box with holes on the sides sat. Giving it a confused glance, he lifted the lid of the box and peered inside.

"Meow."

He blinked. Did he just hear a meow? Realizing that he DID hear a meow, Hitsugaya was shocked to see a small white kitten in the box, it's turquoise eyes shining up at him.

Looking into the eyes, he realized that the eye color was like his own. And no other creature that he knew of had the same eyes so…

"Hyorinmaru?"

"Meow."

Hitsugaya blinked. Why was he here? In the human realm no less. Lifting him out of the box, Hitsugaya set him down on the table.

"Are you here because something might happen?" Hitsugaya asked quietly.

When the cat gave a nod, Hitsugaya stood back a little. That was odd. Hyorinmaru never appeared. Not even – No! 'Don't think about it Hitsugaya. That was in the past.' He thought with some self-anger.

Hearing soft padding noise, Hitsugaya opened his eyes, wondering when he had closed them, and saw that Hyorinmaru was walking on the table, sniffing at anything and everything. Hitsugaya had to resist the urge to chuckle. To some who didn't really know the ice dragon, they would assume that he was dangerous and unapproachable when in fact he was just the opposite. Hitsugaya had been more than a little shocked when he found out that his 'fearsome' dragon was actually a 'cuddle'-like creature.

"I swear you act like a child sometimes Hyorinmaru. Even when we talked you acted like one." Hitsugaya said with a smile. When the cat just continued sniffing and ignoring him, Hitsugaya let out a small laugh. "Fine. Ignore me then. I have to finish some work so try not to break anything."

The white cat gave a small mew, as if saying 'yes mom' and continued exploring the table as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Chuckling, Hitsugaya was about to turn and walk back to his desk when he noticed a small white card on the bottom of the box. Turning back to the table, the young Elder reached into the box to lift the card up. Turning it over he saw that it had has his name written on it in an elegant hand. Opening the card he quickly scanned the contents, his cheeks gaining a little pink hue as they read over the words.

_Toshiro,_

_Happy Birthday. When you told me last night that your birthday was today I started thinking on what I should do for you to start getting into the habit of doing something for your birthday. So, how about you go to dinner with me tonight? That is, if you aren't busy with duties or something. If you are busy let me know by calling the hospital and asking for me. Hopefully you are free tonight!_

_Once again, Happy Birthday._

_Ichigo_

Hitsugaya stared at the paper for a few more seconds before he realized that his face felt hot. Cursing, he turned around and started walking towards his desk, Hyorinmaru trailing behind him.

Sitting at his desk Hitsugaya felt, he did not know how he felt. He never had anyone do something like this for him. Yes, Matsumoto got him a cake –an inedible cake- but a cake nonetheless. Though that would be the end of the festivities. Years ago his sister Momo would do something for him but now…

Shaking his head so he wouldn't have to think about it, Hitsugaya started working on the documents in front of him. After a few minutes he stopped, looked up, and was face to face with a white furry face. Blinking a few times, he stared at the small feline that was currently sitting on one of the documents he needed to sign.

"What is it Hyorinmaru?" he asked, coming very close to giving a sigh.

The cat just stared at him for a moment before he looked down at the paper he was sitting on, giving a soft mew. Hitsugaya opened his mouth to ask him again when he noticed that his ears were laid against the back of his head. Looking down at the paper, he reached forward and grabbed the edge of the paper that the small cat was not sitting on. When he made no move to attack him, Hitsugaya gently pulled the paper out and turned it so he could read it.

Not noticing the wary look the kitten was giving the paper, the small Elder's eyes swept across the report, his eyes getting slightly wider as they went.

'This is...!' he thought with a sense of dread.

Slamming the paper down, he strode from behind his desk to the door, barely sparing Hyorinmaru a glance as the white cat jumped off the desk to step beside him.

"Matsumoto!" he yelled as he strode down the hallway.

"Taicho?"

Head whipping to the side, he watched as the buxom strawberry-blonde quickly walked over to him.

"Call the division together at once." He said in a low voice, eyes darting to the side.

Brows drawn together in confusion, she asked in a small voice, "Why?"

Turning back to face her, he told her, not noticing her eyes widening as he did so. "Asayo has just been found… as a Hollow."

* * *

**Well here it is! I hope you guys like it! Please bear with me if I don't get a chapter done really fast. Life has been cruel so I'm trying to look on the brighter side of things.**

**Review please!**


End file.
